The invention relates to a closing device for a filler neck disposed on a container, in particular for a container situated on a rail or road vehicle and implemented for loading with powdered or granular bulk goods, which has at least one filler neck, which is provided with a through opening and connected to the container interior, a pivot device, as well as a first closure element and a second closure element for external and internal closing or opening of the through opening.
A container situated on a rail or road vehicle and able to be supplied to a storage container (silo) for loading powdered or granular bulk goods is known from the publication (WO 02/074581 A1), which has two filler necks, situated on the top side at a distance to one another and each connected via a through opening to the interior of the container, for example, which are each provided with a closing device situated thereon. The individual closing device comprises a cover hood, which is mounted on the exterior of the filler neck and is pivotable in relation thereto, and a closure element in the interior which is pivotable in relation to the through opening around the vertical axis of a pivot device. To load the individual container, firstly the cover hood (weather guard) situated on the filler neck is removed or pivoted off in relation to the filler neck and subsequently the internal closure element is manually pivoted using auxiliary aids around the vertical axis of the pivot device. Subsequently, a charging head connected to a silo container is inserted into the through opening of the filler neck and/or into the interior of the container and removed again after the loading. In the known container, the problem exists that the cover hood and the closure element are each to be actuated manually before the loading and after the loading of the container even in the event of extreme external conditions (winter operation), so that relatively costly safety devices are to be provided on the container for walking thereon.